1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fire suppression sprinkler systems and more particularly to a sprinkler head screened from the area to be protected and having means for penetrating the screen and dispersing fire-extinguishing fluid into the protected area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known to suppress fires by sprinkler systems. In fact, under many State laws such systems are required for certain types of building occupancy. Such systems are not ordinarily used, however, in residences and other types of buildings in which it is desirable to protect the aesthetics of the occupied areas. Some efforts have been made to provide inconspicuous sprinkler heads to be incorporated in the walls of such areas but to date it has been necessary that the sprinkler heads be physically present in the areas to be protected. Such devices interfere with the general appearance and aesthetics of the wall spaces enclosing areas where appearance is important. Those reasons contribute to the fact that sprinkler systems are not often found in personal residences.
It is, therefore, the object of this invention to provide a sprinkler head which is to be screened from the areas to be protected from fire, being, for example, above the ceiling of the space to be protected.